borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Powerleveling spots?
My nephew and I have been through both PT's and DLC's with my hunter and his soldier. But it was split screen on my machine with him using a non-live account. Now he has his own copy of the game and has restarted his soldier on his live account. I have already PL'd him up to the early-mid 20's farming Scag Gully on PT 2 and his level climb has slowed right down so now it's tim to find a new spot. I bought him secret armoury on sunday while it was half price now I just need a good safe place to continue his PLing at. I though about using Motor mouth but the 15 minute respawn seems like it would slow thing down too much. Also thought of using crawmy with him hiding on the cliff edge spot, but this could be a little tricky for him getting into position without getting ganked by worms. So, can anyone suggest any other spots for us to use to get him back up to speed? TheDataAngel 10:17, August 3, 2010 (UTCYour nephew does not need to be up on the craw field. He will gain experience and proficiency with weapon in hand while manning the elevator. I often use this in split screen because I almost always need a rabbit to get at Crawmerax's back. If I cannot get an Orion shot, I bring rabbit up the elevator and shoot. When Craw turns I can hit his back. Of course the rabbit often dies and sometimes I do too. The worms are fantastic experience crops. I should like to point out that his loot will suffer when playing alone as it is mission based, but he can run missions in his own time as he will be over leveled and enemies will fall like rain. 10:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Craw is definatly the best place to power level because he and his "buddies" give the most XP. Like Dr F said just leave him at the bottom of the elevator. However if you didnt have the DLC yet you could have gone with the Eridian Promintory in 2.5 and still got high XP up to about level 55.There is a little rock wall to the right of the fast travel post he could hide behind while you take on the eridians and it would be easier for you with a full trespass skill to kill them with out being hurt to bad yourself. Also your blood wing with a high explosive artifact can devistate. Those level 51 badass gardians drop about 15,000 XP. I used that to level up a little before starting Knoxx and to power level other characters myself on a second profile for game play, duping and splitscreen farming offline.Veggienater 11:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) if he's in the 20s then anyplace on 2.5 with even a Rakk Hive will jump his proficency's easy and experience. Make that a stop on your normal routine. guardians too. IbanezRokr 15:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with all the above, but if you want to use Motorhead you don't have to wait the 15 minutes - just quit to the load screen after you kill him, restart the game and you'll be back in T-Bone Junction. Grab a Racer, zap back to Motorhead and kill him again. The whole trip including loading the game and killing him takes me about 3 minutes on my PC (with a good Hellfire). Outbackyak 17:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) In the main game I used to powerlevel people in post PT2. I always ran through the Eridian Promontory then hit up Rakk Hive in Trash coast then Old Haven and The Decent, by then the Eridian Promontory reset, so I would just keep repeating this. Otherwise just keep killing the craw worms up in Crawmerax's Lair and that will level anyone up in a hurry. ICT Venom 19:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Easiest way I've found is to stash your low level guy down by the vending machines (at the bottom of the elevator) and go up and kill minions. Basically just running backwards in a big circle around Crawmerax. I use the Soldier, so the turret is a nice distraction. Craw respawns them so fast, you hardly ever run out of targets. The biggest challenge is not getting too close to Craw. WhackyGordon 20:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC)